Confess with the one you love
by TwinkleJey
Summary: "I will invite her on a dinner date on the beach and I will give her a bouquet, chocolates and Jewelries. But first I will have to take a job." -NALU ONE-SHOT


It was a normal night at the guild. Furniture was being destroyed due to the royal battle, Mira serving beers, Cana drinking her 15th barrel of alcohol, Nab scanning the request board and so on.

At the other corner of the guild, Natsu, who loves to destroy things and fight, was so quiet. More like thinking very serious.

Gray, who was in the royal battle (By the way, he only wears boxers), notice Natsu who was so behave. He immediately went to Natsu and .. "Yo Natsu, fight with us"

"No Thanks" was his reply.

Gray then raised a brow, confused and asked "Oi, oi, What's wrong?" Then he sit next to him. "Nothing" is the only thing he heard. Gray, who didn't believe on what he said, asked him once again "Yo Natsu, I know there's a problem. Tell me"

Natsu was still quiet "There's no problem, stripper."

"Natsu, you don't sulk if you have no problem. Just tell me."

"I said I have no problem"

"Hey, Look here Flame head. I'm not stupid you know. Tell me you problem, I might help."

"Grrr, Okay just don't tell anyone about this." Gray nodded.

"It's just this.. ermm .." He stopped. "Yes?" Gray really wants to listen to his problem.

"Just.. just.. I'm –" He stopped again. "You're.. what?"

"I'm .. I'm .. I'm inlove with Lucy. There I said it"

Gray was stunned. Suddenly ..

.

.

.

.

"Wahahahhahahhaha" Gray was now on the floor laughing.

Natsu blushed due to embarrassment. "ohoho, Love Problemm eh?" Natsu nodded. "Well, well, please do continue" Gray said getting back from his seat.

"It's just that I'm in love with my partner, my best friend. I want to confess to her. But I don't know how."

"Just tell her that you love her. In a more romantic way." Gray suggested.

"But how?" "Invite her on a dinner, or in a beach. But if you don't want to spend much money, just buy her a bouquet and chocolates and tell her that you lov-."

"That's it" Natsu cheered up, snapping a finger.

"I will invite her on a dinner date on the beach and I will give her a bouquet, chocolates and Jewelries. But first I will have to take a job first."

"_That's what I just said, squinty eyes" _

"Gray, your clothes" Mira said as she passed between Natsu and Gray. "Waaaah! Where's my clothes?" "Wahahaha, LOL stripper" Natsu said pointing in Gray's naked body.

At that exact time, "Hi Lucy" Mira greeted Lucy who was in the guild's door. "Well, Natsu, speak of the devil. Here she is"

Natsu then blushed. "Hi Mira-san. Hi Natsu, Gray"

"He- hello –Lucy" Lucy waved at them and made her way towards Juvia, Mira and Erza. Natsu kept his eye on Lucy, Then suddenly, he saw Lucy blushed. Mira screamed "Well, let's go" Mira pulled Lucy and made their way in front of us. Her blush is still visible.

"Gray, clothes" Mira remind him. "Not again" Natsu laugh.

"Natsu, -" Lucy suddenly spoke.

"Erm, Yes Lucy?" Natsu raised a brow.

"I-I want to tell you something." Natsu shivered. "W-What?"

Then he noticed her face was gotten redder and redder. Now her face is like a tomato.

The guild is so noisy. "Everyone, shhh" Mira said putting her index finger on her mouth. Then everyone was now focusing on Lucy who was still blushing red.

"Natsu, It's just.. that.. erm" Lucy said bowing her head so that her bangs can cover her scarlet face.

"Wh-what?" Natsu said starting to startle.

"I just want to tell you that…" Everyone was almost in a fan girl mode especially Mira who's eyes are sparkling.

"Since the first day you brought me to Fairy Tail, You held my hands. You hands are warm and soft. It's like I want to be in that arms forever. You're always protecting me. And.. and…" She suddenly stopped and walked closer to Natsu. "I really like you"

Natsu was now stunned on what she just said. She don't know how to react especially that all of the people are starring at him.

Natsu didn't move. He's so surprised. Too shock to say a word. Because of this, Lucy think that he rejects her love.

"Okay Natsu, I knew you were gonna reject me" Lucy's tear came out.

"I'm sorry for bothering you. I know you love somebody else. I'm just your partner, your best friend. I'm just going at my place. Please don't disturb me for awhile. I want to be alone."

As Lucy turned around, someone grabbed her wrist. Then she feel warm arms around her. "Lucy.." She heard from the person behind her.

"Lucy.. I love you so much." He whispered.

"I loved you since the first day we met. I still remember your first smile to me. You made me smile while nobody else can. You even make me blush."

Lucy was so shock. "Earlier, I really want to confess to you. But I'm afraid that you will reject me. I asked Gray some advice on how to confess to you. I was thinking on a more romantic way"

Gray grab Happy's tail and whispered something. Few nodes then Happy fly away getting something.

"Natsu, I thought of that, too. I wanted to confess to you earlier but afraid."

He pushed away from their hug. "You should have told me earlier." Natsu grinned.

"Dumbass, I said I'm afraid. What if you'll dump me?" Lucy also smiled.

"Me? Dumping you? Never" They laugh together.

Few moments later, Natsu leaned his face towards Lucy.

Half-lidded eyes. Lucy then lean to kiss him.

Until they feel something warm on their lips. They're now kissing.

Mira was so happy. She throw flower petals, Violet and White one.

Happy was having a fireworks outside.(When Gray requested him)

"Oh, Look.. Fireworks.. You plan all of this?" Lucy said as she pulled away from their kiss.

"Erm, Not really" Natsu said and looked at Gray.

He just gave him a thumbs up and a wink telling him "Good job".

Natsu faced Lucy again, then he whispered "Hey Beautiful,"

Lucy faced him again. "Yes?" Then she realize there were only half-centimeters gap between their faces. Lucy blush. She can feel his warm breath. Then she closed her eyes. Few moments, as he leaned towards her face again, He accidentally slipped causing them to fall.

"Ow ow -Why did I ever fall in love with an idiot like you?"

"Ouch, Lucy. Your words are more sensitive" Natsu said.

"But I didn't regret anything." Lucy smiled and kissed him not noticing that all people were screaming joyfully.


End file.
